


Street Level

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [59]
Category: HERO Champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(September 2014) What outside force is attempting to start a race riot in the Pleasant Grove neighborhood of Dallas?  And why is Ladyhawk interested in assisting the low-powered superheroes trying to prevent it from happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Level

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : Language, blatant racism, blatant sexism, multiple graphic deaths
> 
> * * *
> 
> **heroes**
> 
>   * Julie Dormyer Hawkins (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
> 

> 
> **Eastside Homeowner's Association (low-powered Dallas superteam)**
> 
>   * Charles Jackson (AKA Hammer), brick with ballistokinetic powers
>   * Roberto Morenos (AKA Blade), knife nut and gadgeteer
>   * Devonna Alexander (AKA Scarlet), reporter for WFAA-TV, martial artist and transport specialist
>   * Jerry Mansfield (AKA Shadow), sniper/infiltration specialist
>   * Rev. Lionel Jefferson, pastor of Pleasant Grove Gospel Temple, Dallas, TX
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Karl Shea, patrolman, Dallas Police Department
>   * Revolution X, rogue psionic
>   * Jeremy Romero, associate pastor of Pleasant Grove Gospel Temple, Dallas, TX
> 

> 
> **other**
> 
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, disgustingly-powerful power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Hagur Phad Loba (AKA Overseer 16), member of the Star*Guard's Council of Overseers
>   * Doug Cline, patrolman, Dallas Police Department
>   * Theodore Jameson, Jr. (AKA Ranger), Director-General of UNTIL
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : Except where noted otherwise, the background music is from the song [Telegraph Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd3btVhwr48) by Dire Straits
> 
> * * *

**PROLOGUE** : August 2014. Star*Guard Cruiser C-1648, 680 light-years from Earth

(Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins looks out the window at the distorted flow of starlight streaming around the cruiser while at warp. A recording of Elton John's [Rocket Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LX7WrHCaUA) can be heard in the background. The door chimes for attention)

 **Starforce** (to the ceiling): "Computer, pause playback." (to the door) "Enter."

(Overseer 16 enters the guest cabin)

 **Overseer** : "Dr. Hawkins! Do you find your accomodations satisfactory?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes, thank you! Giving me a virtual server to upload Earth entertainment was a thoughtful touch."

 **Overseer** : "The Varanyi must not have been as accomodating the last time you were off-planet."

 **Starforce** (smiling): "Well, they DID make the mistake of allowing Julie and I to provide our own in-flight entertainment..." /* "The Varanyi Civil War" */

(awkward pause)

 **Overseer** : "Do not worry, Dr. Hawkins. I did find your joke funny." (beat) "Thanks to Starguard Almena, I am familiar with the human propensity to make jokes involving your own mating habits."

 **Starforce** : "Changing the subject, How long will we be in flight to Odrugar?"

 **Overseer** : "We will be there in under three of your weeks."

 **Starforce** : "Hm. I had no idea your cruisers were quicker than Star Galleons."

 **Overseer** : "The time we save getting there will be lost depending on how often you need to contact your company back on Earth."

 **Starforce** : "Actually, no."

 **Overseer** : "Oh?"

 **Starforce** : "The Board of Directors gave me full authority to negotiate on behalf of ProStar should something come up at the last minute."

 **Overseer** : "I have read your biography. Given the past level of mistrust your world has shown you, I find it surprising that you have been given so much autonomy."

 **Starforce** : "You and me both."

 **Overseer** (moving toward the door): "If there is anything you need, let us know."

 **Starforce** : "I will. Thank you."

(Overseer 16 nods and leaves)

 **Starforce** (beat, to ceiling): "Computer, resume playback."

(as the music starts again, he unlocks his tablet and stares at the wallpaper of the latest family photo. He and Julie are sitting down, their children are standing behind them, and Jocelyn Sher is standing by Bob with her hands on his shoulder)

 **Music** : "I miss the earth so much, I miss my wife; It's lonely out in space..."

* * *

(Pleasant Grove neighborhood, Dallas, TX. Three weeks later)

(a thin, black teenaged boy and a short, white teenaged girl are walking down the sidewalk, carrying books)

 **Girl** : "Thank you for helping me with my homework."

 **Boy** : "No problem. You need any more help, call me."

(she smiles at him)

(a cop car cruising the other way down the street slows down. The spotlight above the drivers' side mirror shines into their eyes, blinding them)

 **Boy** : "Stay cool. We haven't done anything wrong."

 **Girl** : "Then WHY is he interested in us?"

(the cop car accelerates, dives into a driveway immediately behind them, and brakes to a halt. Dallas police officer Karl Shea swaggers out of the car)

 **Shea** : "What'cha gonna do with that girl, boy?"

 **Boy** : "I was walking her home, officer. Is there a problem?"

 **Shea** : "Oh, you better believe it." (hand resting on holster) "Over here, boy. Hands 'gainst the car."

(Patrolman Doug Cline is out of the cruiser now)

 **Cline** : "Sarge, shouldn't you back off? What's he done?"

 **Shea** : "Shut up, rookie."

 **Girl** (pulling her smartphone out): "Ja'Quell, you got rights. You go with him now, He's gonna abuse them and frame you for something..."

 **Shea** : "Girl, did you just accuse me of abusin' this dirtbag?"

 **Girl** : "You heard what I said!"

 **Boy** : "Allie, please..."

 **Shea** : "Did you ACCUSE ME of wanting to *sodomize* this piece of CRAP?"

 **Girl** : "Face the phone. I wanna make sure everyone on YouTube sees your badge number."

(Shea slaps the girl. Her smartphone goes flying out into the street)

 **Shea** : "You will SHUT UP and respect my authority!"

 **Boy** : "You hit Allie."

 **Shea** : "Yeah. What're you gonna do about it, boy?"

 **Cline** : "Son, please. Back down..."

 **Shea** : "Shut UP, rookie!"

(if Patrolman Cline didn't know any better, Sgt. Shea's eyes seem to be glowing)

 **Boy** : "You HIT ALLIE!"

(taking advantage of Shea's momentary distration, he charges Shea. For his troubles, Shea picks him up and bodily throws him to the ground)

 **Shea** (drawing his pistol and aiming at the boy): "You've attacked your last policeman, punk."

 **Girl** (screaming): "NO!!"

(Something hits the hood of the police cruiser just behind Sgt. Shea, and electricity crawls over both the car and the policemen. They both convulse, drop their guns, and fall to the ground unconscious)

 **Voice** (female, from shadows): "RUN!"

(scrambling to his feet, the boy takes the girl's hand and they run for their lives)

* * *

(darkened, parked car, half a block behind the incident. One second later)

(the psionic supervillain Revolution X has been watching the incident with binoculars)

 **Revolution X** : "That was unexpected."

(he looks off to the houses on the right)

 **Revolution X** : "That taser grenade would have come from *those* houses. WHY can't I sense the attacker?"

(he's no Varanyi. Between that and the distance, he can't sense the hole in the background mental static which has just retreated between the two houses closest to the incident)

 **Revolution X** : "Oh, well. Pleasant Grove will have to burn another night." (beat, secures binoculars with an unpleasant smile) "And my dear Sgt. Shea will no doubt give me *more* opportunities to strike the match."

* * *

(sniper's nest, half a block in front of the incident. Simultaneous with previous scene)

 **Hammer** (whispered angrily): "Who took the shot?"

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Don't have a gun, boss."

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Not me. Wasn't in position yet."

 **Blade** (over radio): "Wish it *was* me, bro. Both Shea and Cline got hit wit' a taser shuriken!"

 **Hammer** : "Did you see the thrower."

 **Blade** (over radio): "No, bro. None of us were along the angle it came in at."

 **Shadow** (over radio): "A new player in the neighborhood. Great."

 **Hammer** : "That's the last thing we need with tensions as high as they are now."

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Boss, I could work my contacts at the police department tomorrow. Perhaps this isn't our new player's first night out."

 **Hammer** : "Do that. Everyone, eyes and ears for the rest of the night. New player may strike again, and I need to know if they're good or bad."

 **Blade** (over radio): "Aw, I wanted to make my OWN taser shuriken tonight..."

 **Hammer** : "Roberto?"

 **Blade** (over radio, sighs): "Si."

(the other members of the Eastside Homeowner's Association acknowledge)

* * *

(Charles Jackson's house. An hour later)

(a female silhouette moves cautiously around in the dark. Entering the living room, she looks at all the photos there. She dwells on a picture with a younger Jackson with what is obviously a wife and baby daughter)

 **Silhouette** (murmured, sultry alto voice): "He lives by himself, now. Perps killed his family?"

(banging from the garage indicates someone else has just entered. The silhouette finds a chair and sits down. Hammer enters and flips the light on)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Good evening, Mr. Jackson."

(Hammer's pistol is instantly in a two-handed grip pointed at her. Tense pause, then he lowers the pistol)

 **Hammer** (re-holstering gun): "My apologies. That was muscle memory speaking."

 **Ladyhawk** : "My sensei used to say that muscle memory was the one language that required no translation."

 **Hammer** : "I believe it." (beat) "Why are you here?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "To talk with you."

 **Hammer** : "As Ladyhawk or as Julie Hawkins?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "As Ladyhawk."

 **Hammer** : "Yet everyone knows your real identity."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't like being defenseless in bad neighborhoods." (beat, touches her mask) "Also, old habits die hard."

 **Hammer** (smiling): "Can I get you something to drink?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "One of the Gatorades in your fridge would be nice, if you don't mind."

 **Hammer** (beat): "How long were you waiting on me?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "About five minutes. I got bored and looked around."

(he looks at her askance before stepping into the kitchen. He returns with two Gatorade bottles and hands the blue one to Ladyhawk)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ooh, Romulan Ale!"

 **Hammer** : "I can get you another flavor..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "No, this is fine."

(they each take a swig from their drinks)

 **Hammer** : "So WHY does the richest woman in America want to speak with *me*?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Because there may be more happening in Pleasant Grove than you are either aware of or can handle by yourself."

 **Hammer** : "Mrs. Hawkins, you better not be indulging in a rich girl's guilt-trip here. Pleasant Grove's problems are entirely self-inflicted."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not based on what I saw earlier tonight."

 **Hammer** (beat): "Was that YOU that tased Sgt. Shea?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. I had started tracking your team tonight to arrange a meeting, so I was sort of already in the area." (beat) "Did the police sergeant's behavior seem odd to you?"

 **Hammer** : "No. Shea's what we used to call in the Marine Corps a first-class dick." (beat) "Especially to people with my skin color."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Does he always pull guns on unarmed teenagers with intent to shoot?"

 **Hammer** : "He wasn't gonna shoot..."

 **Ladyhawk** (sternly): "He WAS going to shoot him, and probably the girl too, just as surely as I am sitting here right now talking with you."

(tense pause)

 **Hammer** : "Your Danger Sense told you that?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. Glad I don't have to explain it."

 **Hammer** : "TASK FORCE was a part of my life growing up. I even remember watching you guys fight Biomaster's dinosaurs outside the Galleria." (beat, drinks some more Gatorade) "So could someone be controlling Shea?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Based on your description of his personality, it wouldn't take that much."

 **Hammer** : "So get your husband to scan the neighborhood for psionic energy."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I would, except he's on the other side of our Galaxy right now negotiating a business agreement."

 **Hammer** (beat): "Oh."

 **Ladyhawk** (musing): "Which *does* give me an idea, however..."

* * *

(Burger King, Lake June Road, Dallas. The next day)

(Patrolman Cline appears with a tray of food at Sgt. Shea's table)

 **Shea** : "Took your time, rookie."

 **Cline** : "I was in a slow line."

 **Shea** : "I was in a slow line WHAT?"

 **Cline** (beat, resignedly): "I was in a slow line, sir."

 **Shea** (muttered): "That's the problem with youth. No respect whatsoever."

(a dark blonde in shorts, t-shirt, and sunglasses takes her order and looks for a table)

 **Shea** (murmured): "Four O'Clock, rookie. Blonde with a rack, check it out."

(Cline turns and looks at the woman)

 **Shea** : "Good GOD, rookie! You gotta be *subtle* about it!"

(the woman lands on a table next to theirs, takes her sunglasses off, and makes eye contact with the policemen)

 **Woman** (sultry alto voice): "Hi, there!"

 **Cline** : "Uh, hi?"

(the woman giggles)

 **Shea** (pointing at Cline): "They think they're so cute when they're young, don't they?"

 **Woman** (to Shea): "You were young once, weren't you?"

 **Shea** : "I got over it." (beat) "I ain't seen you here before, sweetcakes!"

 **Woman** : "I was about to say the same thing about you, officer."

 **Shea** (to Cline): "It's the uniform. Always gets 'em."

 **Woman** (pouting): "I'm hurt. You're paying more attention to your partner than you are to me!"

 **Shea** : "Somebody's gotta train 'em." (beat, offers hand) "I'm Karl, by the way."

 **Woman** : "I'm Lynne."

 **Shea** : "So what do you do, Lynne?"

 **Woman** : "I'm a training evaluator. I start my next contract job tomorrow."

 **Shea** : "Perhaps you'd like to celebrate your new job, then? With a real man?"

(an insistent beeping comes from the woman's purse. She opens it and checks something)

 **Woman** : "Oops, on a schedule."

(she wraps up the uneaten portion of her lunch and starts to leave)

 **Shea** : "Hey, sweetcakes!" (produces a business card) "My number. I go off-shift at 9."

(the woman walks over, takes the card, and suggestively rubs Shea's shoulders and arms)

 **Woman** : "I love a man who knows what he wants. Takes the guesswork out about how to deal with him."

(she struts back to her table, collects her lunch, and bats her eyelashes at Shea)

 **Woman** : "Later, hero."

(still strutting, she leaves)

 **Shea** (murmured): "I think I'm in love. WHAT a woman!"

 **Cline** : "I thought we weren't supposed to fraternize or otherwise pick up women while on duty."

 **Shea** : "We're eating Lunch, rookie. We're not on duty until we go back to the car."

 **Cline** : "We were in uniform."

 **Shea** : "You wanna give me lip, rookie, I'll have you written up! Understand?"

(tense pause)

 **Cline** : "Yes, sir."

 **Shea** : "Good. Now let's go."

(Shea tries to get up and promptly trips over the chair that got up with him. He lands painfully on his side)

 **Shea** : "What the HELL?"

 **Cline** : "Sir, it looks like you're handcuffed to your chair."

(indeed, he is. With his own handcuffs, no less. He glares at Cline)

 **Cline** : "I think it might have been that woman who was talking with us..."

 **Shea** : "SHUT UP, rookie! Help me out of the cuffs!"

(Cline finds the key to the cuffs and before too much longer has liberated Shea from his chair. Awkward pause)

 **Shea** (rubbing wrists): "Not. A. Word."

* * *

(Charles Jackson's house. That evening)

(Hammer lets Blade into his house)

 **Blade** : "Hola, amigos!" (beat, looks around) "Reverend Jefferson not here yet?"

 **Hammer** : "He called and said he'd be a little late."

 **Shadow** : "Well, at least all the trigger-pullers are here. Perhaps we can get tonight's violence planned before he shows up?"

 **Hammer** : "We might want to wait for the pastor..."

 **Scarlet** (interrupting): "Well, I can get started with what I know. I talked with my police contacts, and there are no new independent superheroes of which they are currently aware."

 **Blade** : "So it was an existing hero?"

 **Shadow** : "No independents work this side of Dallas, the Texas Guard is in the Permian Basin cleaning up after the Ultimates, and the Hawkins' don't come out of retirement for anything less than the End of the World anymore."

(a female-sounding throat clears itself from the entrance to the kitchen. Everyone turns around to see Ladyhawk leaning on the doorframe)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You might want to re-think that tactical assessment, Mr. Mansfield."

(shocked pause)

 **Blade** (smiling): "Hola, chica!"

 **Scarlet** (to Blade): "Down, boy."

 **Shadow** (to Ladyhawk): "You took down Shea and Cline last night?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes. I then spent some time talking with Mr. Jackson about that encounter."

 **Shadow** (to Hammer): "When were you going to tell us?"

 **Hammer** : "A minute ago, but you guys never gave me the chance." (to Ladyhawk) "Mrs. Hawkins, you had an idea about checking that theory of yours last night. Any progress?"

 **Ladyhawk** (holding a smartphone-sized box up): "Shea's our boy. I've only seen readings like this from people who have been mind-controlled *multiple* times."

 **Blade** : "Wait. Shea's been MIND-CONTROLLED?"

 **Shadow** : "Where'd you catch up to him?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Found him at lunch, chatted him up, then handcuffed him to his chair with his own cuffs when I was through with him."

(the rest of the Homeowner's Association looks at her with a mixture of shock and awe)

 **Scarlet** : "And you got AWAY with it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "If he was any less aware of his surroundings, he would've been an inanimate object." (beat, disgusted) "And DON'T get me started on his personality. I thought people *that* sexist only existed in corporate boardrooms."

(the doorbell chimes)

 **Shadow** (glancing through the curtains): "Relax. It's the pastor."

 **Hammer** (opening the front door): "Reverend! Come on in."

(Lionel Jefferson is an older black gentleman with an almost palpable aura of dignity about him. He smiles as he greets everybody, then is shocked to register Ladyhawk's presence in the room)

 **Lionel** : "Mrs. Hawkins!" (beat) "What brings you here?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "If I told you, sir, you wouldn't believe me."

 **Lionel** : "I do not doubt that, ma'am."

 **Hammer** (to Lionel): "Mrs. Hawkins came to me last night concerned that a rogue psionic may be operating in our neighborhood. She just presented smoking-gun evidence that Officer Shea is being mind-controlled."

 **Lionel** (beat): "Well, that would certainly explain quite a lot about what's been happening around Pleasant Grove the past month." (beat) "Not that much effort would have been needed to inflame all the tensions that have existed here for years..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Perhaps that is why this psionic has targeted your neighborhood?"

 **Shadow** : "I'd like to have more proof than from a fancy tech gizmo before I start hunting rogue psionics."

 **Blade** : "I'd like to have the fancy tech gizmo, myself..."

 **Scarlet** (to Blade): "You'd also like to have the woman carrying it."

 **Hammer** : "Guys?"

 **Ladyhawk** (chuckling): "I just had the most incredible sensation of deja vu."

 **Lionel** (to Ladyhawk): "If I may be so bold as to ask, Mrs. Hawkins, are you here in Pleasant Grove *just* to chase down a rogue psionic?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "No, sir."

 **Lionel** : "Could you be more specific?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I could, but right now I would prefer to help you deal with your immediate problem before I explain the reasons why I'm really here."

 **Lionel** : "Do we or our neighborhood have anything to fear from those reasons?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No, sir." (beat) "I was actually hoping you'd approve of them when I *did* tell you."

(Lionel raises his eyebrows)

 **Lionel** : "I look forward to listening to those reasons, Mrs. Hawkins!"

(Ladyhawk starts to smile, then suddenly raises a hand up to the side of her mask. Beat, then she looks concerned)

 **Hammer** : "What's wrong?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Local police frequencies just lit up. Civil disturbance at El Rio Grande, Lake June and Masters, multiple 911 calls and multiple requests for officer backup."

 **Blade** : "That's Latino Lords territory, bros."

 **Hammer** : "Okay, everyone. Suit up and move out! Shadow, is there anywhere you can put eyeballs on the battle zone?"

 **Shadow** : "There's a CSL Plasma on the other side of Masters with good sight lines into that strip mall. I'll set up there!"

(Shadow is out the door at a dead run)

 **Scarlet** (whipping her mask over her face as she takes off the street clothes over her superheroic outfit): "See you there, boys!"

(she, too, is out the door. A high-powered motorcycle comes to life and peels out under heavy acceleration)

 **Hammer** (to Lionel): "Sir, you might want to sit this one out. It's gonna get uglier before it gets better."

 **Lionel** (following Hammer, Blade, and Ladyhawk into the garage): "All the more reason I need to be there. A lot of people are going to need to be talked down."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're putting yourself into harm's way?"

 **Lionel** : "Can you think of any better place where a man of God is most needed?"

* * *

(Homeowner's Association Combat Van, turning northbound on Masters Drive)

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Boss, what's your 20?"

 **Hammer** : "Masters, just north of Elam, inbound."

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Well, you're about to run into a police barriacde at Budtime. You'll have to ditch the wheels before the apartment complex and go in on foot."

(Hammer slams the steering wheel in frustration)

 **Hammer** : "Shadow, gimme some good news..."

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Lake June's blocked off between Algonquin and Amity. Does that count?"

 **Hammer** : "PLEASE tell me you have eyes on the situation at El Rio Grande."

 **Shadow** (over radio): "That I do, and it's a mess. I have no ringleaders ID'ed, and even if I did I have no clear shot."

 **Hammer** (yanking the van off Masters onto a side street): "Police presence?"

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Nothing inside the barricades. Looks like they've cordoned off everything within a two-block radius of the intersection and are gonna let the riot burn itself out."

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Literally, in the case of the two storefronts and several cars that I see burning."

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "CRAP! Bunch of Latino Lords in an SUV just took some shots at me!"

 **Hammer** : "Protect yourself, Scarlet, we'll handle things here. Shadow, How many people are in the grocery store?"

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Judging from the cars left in the parking lot, quite a few."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And they're NOT leaving through the *back* of the store?"

 **Lionel** (sadly): "It probably hasn't occurred to them that they could."

 **Blade** (to Hammer): "Trying to get to Walgreens the back way?"

 **Hammer** (yanking the van onto another street): "Should be able to this way. That gets us inside the police barricade."

(thirty seconds later, the van squeals to a stop behind a Walgreen's)

 **Hammer** (throwing door open): "This way!"

 **Lionel** : "Charles, please! Not like this!"

 **Hammer** (kitting up with a grenade launcher and a shotgun): "Pastor, there are LIVES at stake! I don't want to fail them like I did Althea and Aliyah!"

(he runs off around Walgreen's, shouting orders into his radio)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Pastor, I can get there before he does!"

 **Lionel** : "Can you stop that riot?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "I have a few ideas. Catch up when you can."

(a siren pulses from the other side of Walgreen's, distracting both Blade and Rev. Jefferson. When they look back to the van door, Ladyhawk is gone)

 **Blade** : "Maybe you should stay here, Pastor. I can see the light of the flames from here."

 **Lionel** : "No, Roberto. That's where I'm needed."

* * *

(El Rio Grande Supermarket, fifteen seconds later)

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Boss, you're crazy. You're out in the open!"

 **Hammer** : "Can't put tear gas into the crowd any other way!"

(he pumps a tear gas grenade into the people streaming around the outbuilding trying to join in the rioting)

(there is another siren pulse from a bullhorn behind Hammer)

 **Shea** (over bullhorn): "PUT THE WEAPON DOWN AND YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR..."

(something flies past Hammer and there is suddenly a very-bright flash followed by the intense THUMP of a pressure wave from behind him [10d6 Flash vs. Sight/Hearing groups, 8m area of effect radius, double knockback])

 **Hammer** : "Thank you, Ladyhawk..."

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio): "You're welcome." (beat) "Oh, thank goodness. A nice, tight grouping."

(Hammer rounds the corner of the last outbuilding and gets his first direct look at the riot in front of El Rio Grande. It only lasts two seconds before something small and bright streaks out of the shadows to his right as if thrown. Landing in the middle of the largest group of rioters, it flashes and fills the parking lot with what appears to be a spidery web of electricity. The moment it fades, everyone who had been encompassed by the electrical-looking web falls unconscious [5d6 END Drain, 32m radius])

(The remaining rioters outside the effect of the energy shuriken freeze in position)

 **Hammer** (dramatically cocking his shotgun): "NEXT?"

(the remaining rioters run for their lives. About this time, Blade and Rev. Jefferson catch up to Hammer)

 **Blade** : "You did this, boss?"

 **Ladyhawk** (behind them): "As far as all of you know, the answer is 'yes.'"

 **Blade** : "How do you DO that, chica?"

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "I'm a ninja, boys. That's all you need to know."

 **Hammer** : "The shuriken you used on the rioters just now. What WAS that?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "A nonlethal weapon my husband developed for PRIMUS' old Silver Avenger program back in the 1990's. It's been useful before."

 **Blade** : "Think he can show me how to make one, chica?"

(CLICK!)

(Hammer, Blade, and Rev. Jefferson turn around to see Sgt. Shea, his sight back and his service revolver drawn and aimed at the pastor)

 **Lionel** : "Is there a problem, officer?"

 **Shea** : "You better believe there is, boy."

(Hammer and Blade move to interpose themselves in front of Rev. Jefferson, but he stops them)

 **Lionel** : "And what might that be?"

 **Shea** : "You."

 **Lionel** : "Why?"

 **Shea** : "Tellin' them they can be a community again! That's what you preach, isn't it?"

 **Lionel** : "Pleasant Grove used to be a community of people who cared about each other and looked after each other. We can be that to each other again."

 **Shea** : "No, you CAN'T! You people are all *worthless*! Now you've got 'em thinkin' they can take the law into their own hands!"

 **Blade** (whispered to Hammer): "Something's wrong, boss. Shea's using words with more than one syllable..."

 **Lionel** : "When the law fails the people it's supposed to protect, officer, then what are the people supposed to do?"

 **Shea** : "YOU AREN'T PEOPLE! YOU'RE SHEEP!"

(Shea suddenly crumples from behind like a limp ragdoll, revealing Ladyhawk behind him [4d6 NND Martial Arts strike, surprise out of combat])

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't know about you, but I think I've heard more than I ever want to from Mr. Shea."

 **Hammer** : "Was he mind-controlled again?"

 **Ladyhawk** (waving a psionic sensor over his unconscious form): "Yep."

 **Blade** : "We need to get him off the street before he really sets things off."

 **Ladyhawk** (handcuffing him with his own cuffs): "Ya THINK?"

(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense screams for attention)

 **Ladyhawk** : "PASTOR! GET DOWN!!"

 **Lionel** : "What?"

(that moment of hesitation on Rev. Jefferson's part is all the time the sniper on top of El Rio Grande needs. He is knocked face-first to the pavement, dead instantly from a head-shot)

 **Hammer** : "NO!!"

(there is a more distant crack of a high-powered sniper rifle firing, and the first sniper falls from the front of the supermarket dead)

 **Shadow** : "Perp is down. Please tell me the Pastor's alive, guys..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Shadow, FOCUS! Who took the first shot?"

 **Shadow** : "Gang-banger with a high-powered rifle above the front entrance to the supermarket. Probably waiting for the cops to show and break up the riot."

(Blade has knelt by the body of Rev. Jefferson by this time and makes like he is about to turn it over)

 **Ladyhawk** (putting a hand on his arms): "Don't, Roberto. A head shot like that's going to be messy."

 **Blade** (tears in his eyes): "WHY, man? He believed in me when no one else did!"

(Hammer walks over and puts a hand on Blade's shoulder)

 **Hammer** : "He believed in all of us when no one else would."

* * *

(Pleasant Grove Gospel Temple, Dallas, TX. Late the next afternoon)

(dressed in a white suit and mirrored sunglasses, Revolution X saunters around the crowd of mourners heading into the sanctuary to pay their last respects to Rev. Jefferson. The sunglasses hide the application of his psionic powers to various people assembled)

 **Revolution X** (internal monologue): [[you'll do... so will you... Quite the arsenal there at home, you'll DEFINITELY do as long as you load it into your van when you get back home... Hello, what's this?]]

(his Detect Minds sense has just failed to register mental activity for a woman in a black pantsuit, dark blonde hair drawn back into a braided ponytail)

 **Revolution X** (internal monologue): [[now WHY can't I sense your mind when you're clearly in front of me?]]

(tense pause, as he pushes his powers)

 **Revolution X** (internal monologue): [[Julia Dormyer Hawkins?!? What could POSSIBLY interest you in Pleasant Grove, my little Ladyhawk?]]

(he stops by the hallway for a moment and watches her enter the sanctuary)

 **Revolution X** (internal monologue): [[this job just got REAL interesting. I think I'll stay around here for the first part of the night and play a bit before I satisfy myself]]

(he turns around and walks back toward the church offices)

 **Revolution X** (internal monologue): [[oh, my dear Julia. VIPER has only wanted you dead since you were 9. Damn near succeeded at Dayton, too, from what I've learned about *that* incident]] /* "The City That VIPER Built" */

(he is now in the office, in front of Pastor Romero's door)

 **Revolution X** (internal monologue): [[probably shouldn't tell him. Poor dearie's got *quite* enough on his plate right now]]

(he knocks)

 **Voice** (muffled, from the other side of the door): "It's open."

(Revolution X opens the door and enters. Associate Pastor Jeremy Romero is fat, and sitting behind his desk)

 **Romero** : "Have a seat."

 **Revolution X** : "Thank you."

 **Romero** : "So how's the plan going?"

 **Revolution X** : "Just so you know, some vigilantes jumped Sergeant Shea last night before he could kill your old boss. I had to go to the backup sniper for the shot."

 **Romero** : "How many eyewitnesses were there?"

 **Revolution X** : "Only a couple, but the headshot ballistics are no match with what Shea was carrying."

 **Romero** (pointing toward the Sanctuary): "How many of THEM are going to know the difference between a service revolver and a sniper rifle? That's right, not too many. That's good enough to spread the story that Shea killed the Reverend."

 **Revolution X** : "That'll only last overnight. The police will be all over that rumor tomorrow."

 **Romero** : "Tonight will be long enough for my purposes."

 **Revolution X** : "I'd still feel better if you had a Plan B for triggering the final riot. One that I can lay the groundwork for during the service this afternoon?"

(tense pause as Romero leans back in his chair and thinks)

 **Romero** : "I've got it. Tell everyone that the authorities are going to declare a state of emergency in Pleasant Grove over the shooting of Reverend Jefferson, and also tell them that they're going to withhold EBT and SNAP payents for the duration of said emergency." (beat, smiles) "That should set them off."

 **Revolution X** : "That's not quite believable."

 **Romero** : "You know that. I know that." (waves a chubby hand in the direction of the sanctuary) "What is most important here is that THEY WON'T."

(beat)

 **Revolution X** : "In some ways you're a better manipulator of people than *I* am!"

 **Romero** : "It's a gift."

 **Revolution X** : "If you stuck to the original plan, you'd have a lot more publicity. Especially nationally."

 **Romero** : "I could care less about the publicity! All I care about is the money!"

 **Revolution X** (internal monologue): [[that makes one of us]]

 **Romero** (continuing): "When I pacify tonight's riots, the state legislature will have no CHOICE but to send more money to neighborhoods like ours! I'd bet you even those fools in Congress will listen to me, as well!" (spins around in his chair almost child-like) "And more money to Pleasant Grove means more money to ME!"

 **Revolution X** : "Your friends in Social Services will have to buy off on this change of plans. It's probably going to be their offices that'll be attacked tonight."

 **Romero** : "Which will burn the books showing their graft and corruption in Pleasant Grove over the past several years! Trust me, they'll THANK me for this when they realize I've just covered their tracks!"

 **Revolution X** : "Good thing those friends also happen to be on your church's Board of Trustees."

 **Romero** : "How else do you think I got hired here in spite of Lionel Goody-Two-Shoes behind the pulpit?"

 **Revolution X** (standing up): "Speaking of which, we both need to get busy."

 **Romero** (looking at the clock): "Good point. We wouldn't want to speak ill of the dead at their own eulogy now, would we?"

* * *

(WFAA-TV Field Van, in front of Pleasant Grove Gospel Temple. After the funeral)

(Devonna Alexander exits the van and brushes her short, auburn hair away from her eyes. She sees Julie)

 **Scarlet** : "Hey, Mrs. Hawkins."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ms. Alexander."

 **Scarlet** : "Did you feel anything in your mind during the funeral? Because I sure did."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes, several times." (beat) "Our rogue psionic was definitely present today."

 **Scarlet** : "Good thing you gave us those psionic jammer pills. I'm not sure I could've blocked what I was being told to do otherwise."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He or she wants Pleasant Grove to burn, and they want it to burn tonight." (beat) "I wish I knew why."

 **Scarlet** : "That makes two of us."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "So how does an up-and-coming TV reporter like you get involved in heroing in this neighborhood?"

 **Scarlet** : "I grew up here. WFAA's Marcino Scholarship was my ticket to J-school, and I've got to live somewhere until I've fulfilled my time commitment with them."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Marcino scholarship?"

 **Scarlet** : "Yeah. Famous field anchor who moonlighted as a superhero 30 years ago. Ever meet him?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I fought alongside him. He gave his life saving the world from Doctor Destroyer." /* "72 Hours" */

 **Scarlet** (beat): "Oh."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is that why you became a superhero?"

 **Scarlet** : "It was an inspiration." (beat, hesitant) "Because of my... heritage... I'm stronger and quicker than I should be. That and my temper are useful for fighting street punks."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What about the rest of your team. Not that I'm prying..."

 **Scarlet** : "But you are."

(they laugh)

 **Scarlet** : "Gunny Jackson, his wife, and baby daughter were in the wrong place at the wrong time not 36 hours after he had returned from a tour of duty in Anbar province. He lived, they died, he snapped. Ran up a body count of criminals until the night the Pastor went to his house and found him in his living room holding a gun in his mouth."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I had a feeling, looking at his pictures..."

 **Scarlet** : "Roberto was a gangbanger for the Latino Lords until the night they jumped Reverend Jefferson and he fought back. To make a long story short, he saved the Pastor and reformed *himself* under the Pastor's guidance. That was when he also discovered his mad technical skills."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I wonder what he could do with some of Nerd-boy's stuff?"

 **Scarlet** : "Jerry was quite the epic renegade cop during his years with the DPD until he went off the reservation one too many times and got himself fired. I found him in a bar trying to drown his sorrows with the last of his severance pay a year ago."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What was Rev. Jefferson's reasoning for forming all of you into a team?"

 **Scarlet** : "He used to say that tough neighborhoods required tough love." (beat) "I never could pin him down on what Bible verse supported that."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "I would have loved to have known him longer."

 **Scarlet** (waves at the Gospel Temple): "He loved the idea of Pleasant Grove more than his own church building."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I saw the year '1984' on the cornerstone. I would've expected a 30-year old building to be in better shape than that."

 **Scarlet** : "Yeah, me too. They've been trying to work through local Social Services for years, have down-on-their-luck locals come in and do various jobs around the church." (beat) "No one ever shows when they ask."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are they paying money to the local Social Services office for this cheap labor that never shows?"

 **Scarlet** : "No one knows. Pastor Romero runs the church finances, and from what I've ever heard he doesn't share that data with *anyone*."

 **Ladyhawk** (distantly, looking at the Gospel Temple): "Perhaps it's time he did. Involuntarily."

(Julie's phone rings. It's Charles Jackson's number)

 **Ladyhawk** (taking the call): "Yes, Charles?"

 **Hammer** : "I'm hearing a LOT of people around me in the last quarter-hour saying that EBT and food stamp payments are being suspended in Pleasant Grove until the situation is under control."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, putting phone on speaker): "I didn't think that could be done at a local level."

 **Hammer** : "Regardless of whether it can be or not, what's important right now is that most of the people here in Pleasant Grove BELIEVE it can be."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, CRAP! I just got a hot lead that Pastor Romero was embezzling money from the Gospel Temple."

 **Hammer** : "Are you SURE?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Won't know unless I break into his office."

 **Hammer** : "This is gonna sound crazy with a riot about to explode in all our faces, but I *need* you to break into that office tonight! Something's never been right about that man since he got hired."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Think there's a connection between him and the rioting?"

 **Hammer** : "My gut says there is. Is Scarlet still there?"

 **Scarlet** : "Yes."

 **Hammer** : "Meet us at the Carver Creek Shopping Center. The local Social Services office is there, and if people are suddenly believing their benefits are being cut off that's where they'll go first!"

 **Scarlet** : "On the way, boss."

(Julie hangs up, then scrolls through her contact list)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, time to get changed."

 **Scarlet** : "You have to go home to do that, don't you? Good luck doing THAT at rush hour!"

(Julie winks at her and presses the contact she just pulled up)

 **House AI** : "Yes, Mistress?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Portal to home, these coordinates."

 **House AI** : "One moment, Mistress."

(behind the news van, a pinkish swirl of energy fades into view and solidifies. Scarlet's jaw drops open in shock)

 **Ladyhawk** (deadly serious): "If anyone asks, you NEVER. SAW. A THING."

(she steps into the portal, which fades and collapses behind her)

* * *

(Carver Creek Shopping Center. Sunset)

(There is a full-blown riot taking place in front of the Social Services Office at Carver Creek as Hammer and Blade run across Masters Drive)

 **Hammer** : "Scarlet! What's your 20?"

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Look to your north, boss!"

(They do. Scarlet is using her motorcycle as a martial arts weapon [!] at the northern edge of the parking lot)

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "I'm not gonna be able to pull my punches for too much longer, guys! Is there an instigator I can take down instead?"

 **Hammer** : "Shadow! Your 20?"

 **Shadow** (over radio): "On top of the 7-11."

 **Hammer** : "Got any eyes on ringleaders?"

 **Shadow** (over radio): "I've been keeping an eye on several, boss. Permission to service?"

 **Hammer** : "Granted."

(CRACK!)

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Perp down."

(CRACK!)

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Perp down."

(CRACK!)

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Perp down."

(CRACK!)

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Perp down, reloading."

 **Hammer** : "Lemme know when you're back up."

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Copy that."

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Shadow, you could've saved a couple for me!"

 **Shadow** (over radio): "Shirtless perp just stepped out of Dollar General. He's giving orders."

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "'Kay then. I'm on him."

(a Hummer skids sideways through the intersection of Masters and Bruton before flipping and rolling)

 **Blade** (over radio): "That WAS the Latino Lords' reinforcements."

 **Hammer** : "Bit sloppy, wasn't it?"

 **Blade** (over radio): "Hey, man, the Lords don' train drivers like they used to! I could've handled a throwing knife into a tire..."

(Hammer can now see into the parking lot in front of the food stamps office. A police cruiser is being mobbed and rocked by people)

 **Hammer** : "Oh, good God. Is that SHEA'S cruiser being attacked?"

 **Shadow** (over radio): "I see it now. It's got the right unit number."

(Scarlet's motorcycle screams southbound on Masters to the next U-turn south and heads back toward the battle)

 **Blade** (over radio): "Much as we hate him for being a grade-A jerk, we're gonna have to save him."

 **Hammer** : "What I'd GIVE for a fuel-air explosive right now!"

 **Scarlet** (over radio): "Lemme put some air under my fuel and your wish is my command!"

 **Blade** (over radio): "Aw MAN! NOT the Dragon, chica?"

(Scarlet jumps her motorcycle over a burned-out car blocking the south exit to the parking lot. Still in mid-air, she spins it overhand and throws it toward the gang-bangers)

(Hammer pumps an explosive shotgun shell into the spinning and flying motorcycle feet above Shea's police cruiser. The explosion flattens the mob around it while also spraying flaming shrapnel over them)

 **Hammer** : "Scarlet! You OK?"

 **Scarlet** (standing up from where she landed): "Think you cut that a bit close, boss."

 **Hammer** (switching from shotgun to submachine gun): "Blade, Shadow, form up on me!"

(Hammer goes full auto in the air above the crowd around the police cruiser)

 **Hammer** (to the crowd): "GO HOME! WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

(half the rioters still standing run for it. The other half stand defiantly, gradually joined by more and more of those who were less-injured by the motorcycle's explosion)

 **Rioter 1** : "You KNOW whose car that is, doncha?"

 **Rioter 2** : "He KILLED the REVEREND!"

(tense pause, while Shadow and Blade join Hammer and Scarlet. The mob is growing increasingly restless)

 **Shadow** : "I say throw him to the wolves. For everything he's done to terrorize Pleasant Grove, he deserves it."

 **Blade** : "No, man. That makes us no better than the people we fight." (beat) "If I can reform, he can, too!"

(the sound of multiple police sirens, increasing in intensity, can now be heard converging from multiple directions)

 **Hammer** : "Can he, now? I used to think people like him died with my parents' generation."

 **Scarlet** : "Charles? What would the Reverend do?"

(tense pause, then Hammer leans down and raps on the driver's side window)

 **Hammer** : "Officer Shea? Would you like to answer your accusers?"

(Shea cowers behind the wheel, holding his service revolver. It's visibly shaking)

 **Hammer** (sighs): "Okay, you wanna do this the hard way..."

(he concentrates for a moment, then punches his hands into the door one by one. Planting his left foot against the hood, he screams and rips the entire door out of the cruiser's frame)

(quick as lightning, Scarlet reaches in, grabs Shea, and throws him to the pavement beside the cruiser)

 **Scarlet** : "He SAID, would you like to answer your accusers?"

(Panting from the exertion, Hammer throws the car door down beside the cruiser. With multiple screams of abused brakes, more police cruisers stop in the parking lot)

 **Shea** (crawling away from Scarlet and Hammer): "Don't you touch me, now! Don' ANY of you touch me!"

(he gets hit with a rock from the mob. There is a bloodthirsty howl of approval from them)

 **Shea** (scrambling to his feet): "DON'T ANY OF YOU SCUM TOUCH ME!"

 **Rioter 3** : "KILL THE PIG NOW!"

 **Rioter 4** : "MAKE HIM SQUEAL, FIRST!"

 **Shadow** (looking at Shea's gun still in his right hand): "Oh, that's not gonna end well..."

 **Blade** (winding up with a throwing knife): "On it."

(the throwing knife catches Shea by surprise, and he screams as he drops his gun)

(Growling, the crowd starts to surge forward. Hammer sends another full-auto burst over their heads, and they stop)

 **Hammer** : "LET THE SYSTEM PUNISH HIM FOR HOW HE TREATS ALL OF YOU!"

 **Rioter 5** : "If we trusted the system, man, would we be rioting?"

 **Shadow** (stepping between Shea and the mob, cocking his assault rifle): "I can't believe I'm doing this."

 **Blade** (standing by his shoulder): "I'm with you, bro."

 **Scarlet** (to the mob, standing by Shadow's other shoulder, indicating Shea): "Do all of you really want to descend to HIS level?"

(Hammer turns and grabs Shea by the shirt front)

 **Hammer** (pointing at the mob): "Hear that? Hear their hate? YOU PUT IT THERE, OFFICER!"

 **Shea** : "I never did anything to 'em they didn't deserve, boy."

 **Hammer** : "Those are AMERICAN CITIZENS you've been harassing and beating!"

 **Shea** : "CITIZENS?" (spits on Hammer) "You ain't civilized, and you never WILL be! You goddam subhuman monkeys never shoulda been taken off the plantation..."

(with a nasty electrical sizzle, Shea gets shot in the back with a taser. Jerking and convulsing, he drops to the ground, revealing that the captain of the local police precinct to be the shooter. He reloads and re-holsters his taser)

 **Captain** (to two patrolmen behind him): "Take him back to Precinct with you. Take his badge and weapons while you're at it."

(the patrolmen do as they're ordered. Murmuring spreads through the suddenly-calmer crowd)

 **Captain** (to the Homeowner's Association): "You guys the vigilantes that have been trying to do my job for me the last few nights?"

(tense pause)

 **Hammer** : "Yes, sir."

(beat, while the Captain paces around the heroes. He then turns to the rioters, still stationary and murmuring)

 **Captain** : "ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE STOLEN ITEMS FROM THE STORES HERE TONIGHT. IF YOU RETURN THEM NOW AND GO TO YOUR HOMES, NO CHARGES WILL BE FILED."

(a Police Department VTOL roars overhead, playing its searchlight over the crowd)

 **Captain** : "THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T?" (beat) "WE *WILL* FIND YOU."

(tense pause, then those of the mob holding merchandise disperse back to the looted storefronts)

 **Captain** (to Hammer): "Let's talk."

(Hammer walks off with the Precinct Captain. Beat, then Pastor Romero waddles up breathlessly)

 **Blade** : "Good evening, Pastor Romero."

 **Romero** (beat, looking around): "What happened to my riot?"

(awkward pause while the rest of the Homeowner's Association stares at the pastor)

 **Scarlet** : "What do you mean, 'YOUR' riot?"

* * *

(Pleasant Grove Gospel Temple. Simultaneous with previous scene)

(there is a CLICK! of a picked lock, and the door to Pastor Romero's office opens. Ladyhawk closes it behind her and prowls over to the desk)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[second drawer down, left side has a lock. If I were a pastor in name only, where would I put the key?]]

(she switches between IR and UV in her mask as she slowly scans the desk, finally settling on the phone. Lifting it, she discovers the key)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[bingo]]

(opening the drawer, she discovers financial books)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue while opening each book): [[investment account in his name, not the Gospel Temple's... *Payments* to local Social Services for Building Maintenance, so that's unfortunately confirmed... Missions fund bank account in *his* name, not the Temple's...]]

(her Danger Sense begins to go off)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[aw CRAP! Just when it was beginning to get good, too]]

(she puts the books back in the order she found them and secures the drawer. Pocketing the key in her utility belt, she lets herself out of Romero's office. She makes it all the way out of the church offices and into the Narthex before discovering what tripped her Danger Sense)

 **Revolution X** (voice only): "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my little Ladyhawk..."

(she makes her PER roll with Nightvision, and sees him slowly walking toward the Sanctuary doors. She reaches her left hand behind her, and an energy shuriken drops into it, set and primed)

(CLICK!)

(the light comes on in the Narthex, illuminating both Ladyhawk and Revolution X)

(Ladyhawk throws her energy shuriken. It hits Revolution X square in his center of mass, flashes, and drops to the ground. He looks at it for a moment, then back at Ladyhawk)

 **Revolution X** : "Rather anticlimactic, don't you think?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't you have a riot to accelerate?"

(Ladyhawk and Revolution X start walking around each other, almost as if they were in orbit)

 **Revolution X** : "Why? I set the pieces in motion HOURS ago during the funeral for your late and unlamented Reverend Jefferson! These things are best left to ferment until their flavor can *truly* be savored."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Do you FEED on these types of emotions?"

 **Revolution X** : "No, Mrs. Hawkins." (beat) "I get OFF on them."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That's... disgusting."

 **Revolution X** : "Thank you, Julia." (beat) "Do you mind if I call you Julia?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes."

 **Revolution X** (waving a hand dismissively): "No matter. You'll be dead in a moment and I'll be on my way to my next job. Who could have KNOWN that urban rioting would become a growth industry in today's America?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "So what's been happening in Pleasant Grove WASN'T Pastor Romero's idea?"

 **Revolution X** : "Who cares? What's important is that HE thinks it was."

(he stops in his tracks)

 **Revolution X** : "Whether he or his cronies in Social Services live through the next two hours is of no concern to me anymore."

(Revolution X's eyes glow)

 **Revolution X** (continuing): "Or you, Julia."

(Ladyhawk now starts walking toward Revolution X)

 **Revolution X** (confused): "Okay, that should have stopped you in your tracks..."

(his eyes glow again. Ladyhawk continues her implacable stalk towards him)

 **Ladyhawk** (sultry): "Having performance issues? That's understandable, because only one man's ever been able to please me..."

 **Revolution X** : "WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Do you remember that shuriken you thought had fizzled?"

(Revolution X nods nervously as he starts trying to back away from Ladyhawk)

 **Ladyhawk** : "An anti-psionic shuriken. The ultimate refinement of the weapon that saved the Galaxy on the Varanyi homeworld 22 years ago." /* "The Varanyi Civil War" */

(both her katana are suddenly in her hands)

 **Revolution X** : "You're a hero! You wouldn't kill me..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "WHY is it that villains always assume that just because someone is good means that they're *soft* as well?"

 **Revolution X** : "Is that a rhetorical question? Please tell me that was a rhetorical question..."

 **Ladyhawk** (crossing her arms): "No."

(Revolution X bumps up against a table. He can't back up any further)

 **Revolution X** (nervous smile): "Well, then, I suppose it's not too much to hope that you WON'T kill me?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "It is."

(the crossed katanas are now lifted up and in front of Revolution X's neck)

 **Revolution X** (voice trembling): "Don't you want to know who I'm really working for?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Does it matter?"

(tense pause)

 **Revolution X** : "Do you *like* killing, Julia?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I have never enjoyed it."

(she abruptly separates her crossed arms and backs away from Revolution X's now-headless corpse, which bounces off the table and hits the floor while spraying blood)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "Until now."

* * *

(Pleasant Grove Gospel Temple. Half an hour later)

(Police are busy in front of the church. Ladyhawk is sitting on the side steps of the temple, having just finished cleaning her katanas. If we look close enough, we see the cleaning rag used to be part of Revolution X's jacket. Hammer walks up to her and sits down next to her)

 **Hammer** : "What happened here?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I met our rogue psionic."

 **Hammer** : "And?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He tried to mentally paralyze me so he could slit my throat." (sheaths her last katana) "That didn't work out so well for him."

 **Hammer** : "You're not gonna get in trouble, are you?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Locals ran a field toc screen and confirmed our former friend was an unsanctioned mutate. Their computer also got hits for a bunch of highly-illegal chemicals commonly used to induce or enhance psionic powers, which had previously been assumed destroyed last year up in Millenium City." (beat) "The officer in charge thanked me for my help and told me I was free to go ten minutes ago."

(exhausted pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "The riot?"

 **Hammer** : "We stopped it. Had to make an example of some of the ringleaders, though."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Police probably didn't like that."

 **Hammer** : "The precinct captain himself tased Sgt. Shea in front of the mob." (beat) "Restoring order got a lot easier after that."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiling): "Sounds like the captain is a policeman you can work with."

 **Hammer** : "Well, we did talk briefly after order was restored."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Was that conversation one-way or two-way?"

 **Hammer** : "One-way. He chewed my ass out for the Homeowner's Association taking the law into their own hands, pointedly mentioned the tradition of superheroic vigilanteism in the local area started by some group named TASK FORCE and how our actions threatened that tradition, told us that he never wanted to see us take the law into our own hands again, then gave us a five-minute head start."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You DID catch the subtle message he gave you in that diatribe, didn't you?"

 **Hammer** (smiles): "Marine NCO in a previous life, Mrs. Hawkins. I'm a BIG fan of exact wording."

(they both laugh)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Just checking."

 **Hammer** (jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the Gospel Temple): "That still leaves Pastor Romero."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah, about that..."

(she digs in her utility belt for a moment, then hands him a key)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "Second drawer down, left side of his desk. You'll find duplicate accounting books." (beat) "I didn't get a chance to look at them in detail, but I wouldn't be surprised to find a significant difference between them and the Temple's official books. Get 'em to the authorities quick enough, you can freeze his accounts before he drains them."

 **Hammer** (looking at the key): "I believe Ms. Alexander's about to get a scoop for the morning news."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And THAT ties up the last loose end..."

 **Hammer** : "Does it now?"

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You're still disturbed by something. Spit it out."

 **Hammer** : "We may have saved Pleasant Grove from this crisis, but the underlying problems that Romero and our psionic friend exploited are still out there. Unsolved."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Go on."

 **Hammer** : "Take the police, for instance. For every Sgt. Shea that gets his just desserts, there are 4 more like him on the squad who never do."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Now you're exaggerating..."

 **Hammer** (interrupting): "Am I now?" (beat) "You don't see what I do day in, day out. Cops hassling good kids and expecting the worst from them SOLELY because of their skin color. An *entire* *generation* condemned because of the actions of only a FEW animals."

(Ladyhawk's temporal visualization powers are suggesting now might be a good time to keep listening)

 **Hammer** : "There are good people here in Pleasant Grove, Mrs. Hawkins. People who just want to live normal lives and go about our business without looking over our shoulders all the time."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Some of us would like to help with that."

 **Hammer** : "Yeah, we've seen what that's like for half a century. Perhaps you could have your lobbyists tell the government to, you know, STOP helping us?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I never suggested the government come in."

 **Hammer** : "What? Are you suggesting you or your COMPANY come into Pleasant Grove?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Perhaps I am."

(Hammer looks around, then focuses on Ladyhawk again)

 **Hammer** : "Okay, look at it this way. Do you see me or the rest of the Homeowner's Association going up against Mechanon or Doctor Destroyer or Menton?"

(awkward pause)

 **Hammer** (continuing): "Didn't think so. Just like there are problems in the world I'm incapable of solving, there are problems YOU are incapable of solving!" (sweeping his hand at the neighborhood around him) "Pleasant Grove is one of those, Mrs. Hawkins."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So are you saying that my help these past few nights was unappreciated?"

 **Hammer** : "Your help WAS greatly appreciated, ma'am." (beat) "Long-term, though? We're the ones who have to solve our own problems."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Your neighbors have to *want* to solve them. I don't like having to re-enact _High Noon_ to save a community, and from the looks of it neither do *you*."

 **Hammer** (beat, sad smile): "Agreed."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What if I gave them a reason to want to solve their problems?"

 **Hammer** : "HOW? You work on their heads, you're just as bad as Romero or Revolution X! You can't work on their hearts like Reverend Jefferson could have, and just pouring money into Pleasant Grove ain't gonna solve ANYTHING!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yet when my husband returns from Odrugar with the signed contract with the Overseers of the Star*Guard, my company will have more work to do than it currently has employees or factories to fulfull. WHERE am I supposed to find those new employees? WHERE am I supposed to build those new facilities?"

 **Hammer** : "Not here."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wrong answer."

(shocked pause)

 **Hammer** : "You're kidding."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Steady, well-paying jobs good enough to start a home and family are NOT something I would kid about."

 **Hammer** : "We don't have the education for the types of jobs you'd need..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "Are your neighbors incapable of *learning*?"

(beat)

 **Hammer** : "What about their hearts?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "All I can tell you there is to find someone who believes as Reverend Jefferson did." (beat) "Bonus points if he or she is willing to stand up to either one of us when we're wrong about something."

(beat, then Hammer nods and extends his hand)

 **Hammer** : "Deal."

 **Ladyhawk** (taking hand and shaking it): "Deal."

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : UNTIL HQ, Manhattan. Two days later.

(Julie is being debriefed by Ted 'Ranger' Jameson in the Director-General's office)

 **Ranger** : "So what's your game in Pleasant Grove, Julie?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You know that valley in the Himalayas that Bob tells you about but won't reveal its location?"

 **Ranger** : "The Vale of Javangiri? Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Doctor Destroyer left considerable notes on sociology in his 1992 data dump to Bob, specifically with regards to uplifting primitive societies. Upon re-analysis, we think they were his field notes on what he tried in the Vale."

(beat)

 **Ranger** (with growing horror): "You're going to use sociological techniques perfected by DOCTOR DESTROYER on an American neighborhood?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** (hotly): "Do you have any better ideas for solving what our inner cities have become during our lifetimes?" (beat) "Ted, the people in Pleasant Grove live without hope, constantly looking over their shoulders in fear of both the authorities that confuse terrorism with protection and the human predators who want to exploit them or worse! They deserve BETTER than that!"

 **Ranger** : "The megalomaniacal rantings of the worst villain in human history are HARDLY what I would call the starting point for saving a community!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Neither are the graft and corruption that our ruling class would have us believe actually HELPS its victims. Neither also are police procedures which automatically assume guilt based on skin color or prejudice." (beat) "I saw more than enough of BOTH those problems this past week than I *ever* wanted to in my lifetime."

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : "What is it that you intend to do with Destroyer's notes?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Sometime in the next month, my husband will be returning from Odrugar. Hopefully with a signed contact authorizing ProStar to build armor for the entire Star*Guard Galaxy-wide. The moment that happens, ProStar will be contractually obligated for more work than we currently have facilities or workers to accomodate."

 **Ranger** : "I think I see where you're going with this."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The way I see it, we've got three options. First, we could subcontract across the entire civilized galaxy."

 **Ranger** : "You'll lose managerial, quality, and security control over the entire project the second you do that..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Got it in one. Second option -- which, for reasons that are about to become obvious, I have never briefed the Board over -- we give the entire job to the Vale."

 **Ranger** : "Do they have the tech base?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Tech base, yes. Manufacturing capacity, not by themselves. If ALL we do is armor and all THEY do is armor, we *might* be able to handle the contract."

 **Ranger** : "That is a crippling overspecialization on a single product which will KILL ProStar."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah." (beat) "Option Three is what I'd like to do, and why I've spent the past week in Pleasant Grove. Build the Star*Guard's armor in America, in new factories built in impoverished urban areas."

 **Ranger** : "At American wages?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Better, if Odrugar accepts our Best and Final Offer."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "DAMN, Julie..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Give people hope, ownership, and a reason for living. Do that, and a lot of other things start to become easier." (beat) "That's basically all that Destroyer did in the Vale of Javangiri. What's so evil about *that*?"

(beat, while Ted sits back and mentally kicks around what Julie has just said)

 **Ranger** : "You're playing a longer game than just growing business for ProStar, aren't you?"

 **Ladyhawk** (evasively): "I might. What of it?"

 **Ranger** (sighs): "Let's just say that if you were to do something totally insane, like say... run for President of the United States, for instance... your old team leader would appreciate a private heads-up beforehand."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Understood."

(beat, while Ted scrolls through his tablet)

 **Ranger** : "This rogue psionic. How long did your sources say he had been working in Pleasant Grove?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "About a month. Why?"

 **Ranger** : "Because I've seen unconfirmed reports of a rogue psionic operating in the St. Louis area last month. Right around the time of the Ferguson Riots."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The timing doesn't seem right for him to have been in St. Louis before Dallas. Could there be more than one of them?"

 **Ranger** : "His powers sound like something PSI would've artifically engineered when they were active. It's possible."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I thought the Champions *broke* PSI last year."

 **Ranger** : "They did. The Millenium City detachment helped them with the cleanup."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Okay. Could some former PSI assets have had an exit strategy?"

 **Ranger** : "We didn't catch everyone we were looking for last year, and VIPER was *very* interested in what we were doing. I think the answer to that question is 'yes.'"

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, *there's* a cheery thought to end the debrief on."

 **Ranger** : "That reminds me. There was one other thing I needed to tell you."

(he hands a paper to Julie)

 **Ranger** (continuing): "A message for you came into the Star*Guard base on Europa overnight and was relayed to Earth. Andre tells me the time-stamps indicate initial transmission was five days ago from Odrugar."

 **Ladyhawk** (takes the paper): "It seems so 19th-century! FIVE DAYS to receive a telegram?"

 **Ranger** : "The Galaxy is THAT big!" (beat) "It's still faster than a Star Galleon, though."

(Julie reads the paper)
    
    
    CONTRACT SIGNED, HEADING HOME
    LOVE YOU NINJETTE
    NERD-BOY
    

(she clutches the paper to her body and smiles. There may be tears in her eyes)

 **Ranger** (smiles): "Thought you might want to read that."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
